Talk:A Very Special Mouse (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D36:C53C:8AC5:A41-20181119223624
Season 6 'of Barney & Friends originally aire'Season 6 'of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from November 1999 to April 2000. Skip NavigGAMES MOVIES TV VIDEO WIKIS Search START A WIKI Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 7,567 PAGES ADD NEW PAGE POPULAR PAGES COMMUNITY EXPLORE in: Barney Home Video, Classic Collection, Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows), and 7 more Barney's Fun & Games (battybarney2014's version) VIEW SOURCE COMMENTS (130) SHARE Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Th Contentsshow Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Min (Pia Manalo) Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Jesse (Dean deLuna) Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs Barney Theme Song My Family's Just Right for Me Games Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop That's Hats Help Protect the Earth The Barney Bag A Tisket, A Tasket Number Limbo Carnival of Numbers Silly Sounds Roll Over The Airplane Song My Yellow Blankey I Love You Trivia This video marked: Jesse's only appearance. The first appearance of Kristen. The first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night. During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Categories: Barney Home Video Classic Collection Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) TV Specials DVDs VHSs Season 3 Video 1996 Previews Season 3 VHS and DVDs Showing 25 most recent 130 comments A FANDOM user Anonymous User Log in? Post comment 12Next A FANDOM user Season 5th September 28 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 September 28 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user Cry September 28 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 August 10 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 August 10 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 September 28 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 1994 August 1 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 August 1 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 August 1 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 August 10 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 August 10 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 August 1 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 1995 August 1 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 August 1 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 August 1 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 August 1 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user Bad News No 12 2008 removed It's 1996 March 30 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user SEASON 8 2003 gO BACK TO THE TREEHOUSE March 30 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 August 1 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 August 1 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 August 1 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 7 7 2002 WAS THE NUMBER 1 March 30 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 12 2008 it over Next it's 8 2003 March 30 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 30 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 2002 go back t the trreehouse3 March 30 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 30 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user after 6 1998-2000 NeXT IT'S 8TH 2003 March 30 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 1413 March 30 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 1413 March 30 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 1413 March 30 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 711 1212 1213 714 March 30 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 11.15 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 March 29 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 1306 September 28 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 March 29 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 113 March 29 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 106 September 28 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 113 September 28 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 March 29 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 March 28 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 March 28 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 March 28 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 March 28 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 13 seconds ago by A FANDOM user March 3 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user A FANDOM user 13 March 3 by A FANDOM user Reply A FANDOM user 13 13 seconds ago by A FANDOM user March 3 by A FANDOM user 12Next Recent Wiki Activity Most Huggable Moments (battybarney2014's version) A FANDOM user • 20 seconds ago Perfectly Purple (battybarney2014's version) A FANDOM user • 1 minute ago Barney & Friends (FAKE) A FANDOM user • 46 minutes ago Mr. Boyd Graduates from High School for The Class of 2000 (1998 home video) (battybarney2014's version) A FANDOM user • 1 hour ago Help us grow Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki! GET STARTED Trending FANDOM Articles ‘Arrow’ Season 7: 6 Characters We Think Could Be the New Green Arrow ‘Arrow’ Season 7: 6 Characters We Think Could Be the New Green Arrow 5 Cutest ‘Doctor Who’ Monsters 5 Cutest ‘Doctor Who’ Monsters How Margaret Stohl’s ‘The Life of Captain Marvel’ Repositions a Feminist Icon How Margaret Stohl’s ‘The Life of Captain Marvel’ Repositions a Feminist Icon ‘Tetris Effect’ Review: PSVR Breathes New Life Into A Timeless Classic ‘Tetris Effect’ Review: PSVR Breathes New Life Into A Timeless Classic The Rise and Rise of Anime: Why the Japanese Artform Is Blooming The Rise and Rise of Anime: Why the Japanese Artform Is Blooming Fan Feed More Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 1 Opening and Closing to Barney: It's Home to Me 2002 VHS 2 Barney's Scrapbook World! (battybarney2014's version) These Are Our Favorite Fallout Easter Eggs and References FANDOM Barney Live! in New York City (battybarney2014's version) Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Real Witches Weigh Up the Witch Culture of ‘The Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina’ FANDOM Barney Characters (battybarney2014's version) Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki ‘Red Dead Redemption 2’ Captures Our Love Affair With the Wild West FANDOM Battybarney/battybarney2014/battybarney2015's Barney Videos (PBS Kids TV Sprout) Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki How Nagini Became the Most Tragic Figure in ‘Fantastic Beasts’ FANDOM How ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Made Hot Dumbledore So Hot FANDOM Diablo III: Al diavolo tutto FANDOM Imagination Island (battybarney2014's version) Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Dumbledore Desperately Needs a Love Story FANDOM Kids for Character (battybarney2014's version) Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Explore Wikis Universal Conquest Wiki BoJack Horseman Wiki Attack on Titan Wiki Barney's Super Singing Circus (battybarney2014's version) Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version) Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (battybarney2014's version) Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Forget James Gunn, Dan Abnett Is the True Hero Behind ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ FANDOM Barney's Colorful World! (battybarney2014's version) Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki We Got Our Mom to Review ‘Overwatch’ Skins FANDOM 5 Creepy Anime Smiles That Will Give You the Chills FANDOM EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. START A WIKI THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE ation Sign In or Create AccountStore LocatorQuick PayActivateEspañolChat Cart (0) Cricket Wireless Home PageShop My Account Support Coverage A Cricket Production Four for the Holidays A Cricket Production Four for the Holidays "YOU'LL LAUGH.YOU'LL CRY. YOU'LL SWITCH TO CRICKET." - Emoji Herald Four for the Holidays 3:00 "CANCEL ALL YOUR OTHER FAMILY PLANS THIS SEASON" - Touchscreen Weekly 4 lines of unlimited data for $100/mo with Mexico and Canada included. Data speed limited to 3Mbps. Video streaming at SD quality. After 22GB/line/mo.. you may experience slower speeds than other Cricket customers during network congestion. Add'l fees,usage & restr's apply. Plan Details Learn More Map not intended to show coverage Wherever your holiday plans take you. See the Map Check out our GREAT selection of devices. Shop Now Wallpaper 3 Own a piece of the magic. Download Wallpaper PreviousNext The best holiday plans are the ones that bring us together Join the Cricket Nation Cricket on Facebook Cricket on Twitter Cricket on Instagram Cricket on YouTube About Us News Careers Become an Authorized Retailer Contact Us Blog Chat Legal Important Legal Info Advertising Choices Terms of Use Privacy Policy Wireless Agreement Learn More Sitemap Track My Order Unsubscribe Phone Payment Plans 2018 Cricket Wireless LLC. All rights reserved. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano/Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Animals *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Guest Appearances *Cathy Msingi Jones (played Mee-Ma in Grandparents are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop in Grandparents are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Dave Tanner (played ''Farmer Dooley in "Down on Grandpa's Farm") *Noreen Davis (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Ms. Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Episodes #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Sailing, Sailing #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #Puttin' on a Show #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #What's That Shadow? (1999)' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Down By the Station #'Riding in the Car' #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' #'We Like the Colors & Shapes' #'Barney's Wonderful Sleepover' #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #'That's What Friends are For' #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #'Flying in an Airplane' #Laugh with Me! #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to be produced by Lyrick Studios. **The first season to air in two years. **The final appearances of Hannah, Chip, Linda, Stella the Storyteller, The Adventure Screen, and The Barney Bag. Stella returns in the new content of The Best of Barney. **The final time Barney is voiced by Bob West. David Joyner will continue to perform as the character until his departure in 2002. **The last television appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, Robert, Jeff, Kim, Stephen, Jill, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The first season to use 3 Barney costumes. **The last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. **The first season to use the 1999 PBS Kids logo with Dot and Dash. **The last season to use the credits with the shoes in front of the purple TV. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2000, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced by 1999. *Itty Bitty Bugs and Five Kinds of Fun! are the only Season 6 episodes to utilize the Barney costume from Season 5. This is probably because these were the first two episodes that were filmed for this season and the new Barney costume for this season wasn't completed yet when those two episodes were being filmed. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. *Hannah's ears were pierced this season. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Chris, Zach, Amy, Jeff, Robert, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Dennis, Jill/Linda, Emily, and Lauren. Jill and Linda share the same cubby. *Unlike in the previous two seasons, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta appear less often. *Starting in this season, Mera Baker (Keesha) does the fundings for the show. Reruns of Season 4-5 would use her recording. Season 7-8 also use her recording. Along with Mera Baker (Keesha) doing the fundings for the show, the fundings itself have changed from "Barney & Friends was made possible by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and the financial support of Viewers Like You and by (sponsors)" to "Barney & Friends was made possible by: (sponsors) and by contributions from your PBS stations from Viewers Like You! Thank You!" and This would last until the end of the series but with different backgrounds and announcers and sponsors. d on PBS from November 1999 to April 2000. Cas '' "Going On A Bear Hunt" is the twelfth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot As part of their school assignment for "Animal Adventures Week," the children have been asked to bring their favorite stuffed animal to class. As it turns out, they've all brought teddy bears, and each one is different -- black, brown, polar and panda. The children are playing with their bears when Barney appears. In his excitement to see Barney, Stephen leaves his bear on the treehouse steps. When he returns to the stairs for his bear, it's gone! As the children investigate the scene of the missing bear, they discover some clues that may lead them to the bear, and they decide to go on a "Bear Hunt." BJ joins them on their adventure, and they learn about the different places bears live, what they eat, and that they sometimes sleep for a very long time. The missing bear is found, having been "squirreled away" with Scooter! Songs #Barney Theme Song #Me and My Teddy #Oh, Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone? #A Hunting We Will Go #The Bear Hunt #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The Bear Hunt (Reprise) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #2) #The Other Day I Met a Bear #The Barney Bag #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #3/Finale) #I Love You Trivia *This is the second time Scooter had something that belonged to Stephen. The first time was his quarter in "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes". *This is the last episode to feature the 1996 BJ costume. It would later return in Let's Go to the Zoo (when BJ tries to get a better picture of an elephant). *It is revealed that pandas are one of Kim's favorite type of bears. *This episode was inspired by the book by Michael Rosen and Helen Oxenbury. t Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano/Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Animals *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Guest Appearances *Cathy Msingi Jones (played Mee-Ma in Grandparents are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop in Grandparents are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Dave Tanner (played Farmer Dooley in "Down on Grandpa's Farm") *Noreen Davis (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Ms. Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Episodes #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Sailing, Sailing #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #Puttin' on a Show #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #'What's That Shadow? (1999)' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Down By the Station #'Riding in the Car' #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' #'We Like the Colors & Shapes' #'Barney's Wonderful Sleepover' #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #'That's What Friends are For' #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #'Flying in an Airplane' #Laugh with Me! #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to be produced by Lyrick Studios. **The first season to air in two years. **The final appearances of Hannah, Chip, Linda, Stella the Storyteller, The Adventure Screen, and The Barney Bag. Stella returns in the new content of The Best of Barney. **The final time Barney is voiced by Bob West. David Joyner will continue to perform as the character until his departure in 2002. **The last television appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, Robert, Jeff, Kim, Stephen, Jill, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The first season to use 3 Barney costumes. **The last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. **The first season to use the 1999 PBS Kids logo with Dot and Dash. **The last season to use the credits with the shoes in front of the purple TV. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2000, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced by 1999. *Itty Bitty Bugs and Five Kinds of Fun! are the only Season 6 episodes to utilize the Barney costume from Season 5. This is probably because these were the first two episodes that were filmed for this season and the new Barney costume for this season wasn't completed yet when those two episodes were being filmed. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. *Hannah's ears were pierced this season. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Chris, Zach, Amy, Jeff, Robert, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Dennis, Jill/Linda, Emily, and Lauren. Jill and Linda share the same cubby. *Unlike in the previous two seasons, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta appear less often. *Starting in this season, Mera Baker ([http://barn